Old rivalry
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: HMS hood arrives to the Naval base with Prince of Whales not expecting much. Then they see those two whom they have encountered years ago. How could they be any more different?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't make that many new stories, but I had this idea for a while now, and I want to write it out. It would be in a short series with maybe a couple chapters (may change soon). So Please don't hate. I put two of my new OC ship girls I came up with.**

* * *

 _ **Ch.1: WHY HER?!**_

"Hood-onee sama, are we there yet?" a tall white haired girl asked her sister as they cruise towards the island of Okinawa naval base. "We were told that we would be met up by the escort coming in any minute now. Just be quiet Whales." Both of them were new ship girls arriving to the island from a secret island out in the Pacific. Their names are HMS Hood and HMS Prince of Whales. "I think I see our escort coming in." Hood says. Squealing in delight, Whales starts to boost ahead of her. " **WHALES COME BACK! THIS IS AN ORDER!** " Hood screams, but it was no use. The four escort girls' eyes widen, and they immediately bow down to her and say, "Greetings, Pride warship of Great Britain." Looking confused, she asked the lead one, the brunette with two curly hair, "How do you know I am her?" The girl looked at Hood and said, "It should be obvious, desu~. No one else has the cornish chough on an anchor, desu~." "And tell me how you know this?" The girl suddenly flusters up and pouts, "You don't know me then." "Onee-sama~, No need to worry now. Not everyone knows you." The girl with greyish hair said. "Hiei, it's no use." Hearing the word Hiei, Hood's eyes widen as she knew these girl's ship class. "You girls are the Kongou Fast Battleship Class!?" The girl's eyes widened as she nodded. "Yup! That's Right desu~! I'm Kongou!." Kongou says as she stands proudly with a slight blush on her face. Whales who looked bored standing around the five girls started to complain to Hood. "Are we going to go yet Hood? I'm bored." The kongou sisters laugh and Kongou says, "Alright Whales. It's just this way! _**Follow me~!**_ "

 _Timeskip- arriving to the naval port._

"Whales! Don't do that! even though you're a ship, You're still a **Girl**!" Hood yells as she covers her eyes while blushing madly. "Why noot Hood….It's so hoot sir…" she starts to complain as she starts to take off her shirt. " **KYAA! DON"T TAKE IT OFF!** " Hood screams as she tackles Whales to the ground. They hear the clearing of a throat and both girls look up. There stood the admiral. Both of them stand up quickly and give him a salute. "Welcome Battleship Prince of Whales and Battlecruiser Hood. I hope you like your stay here in the naval district. I'll have my secratary come fill you out on the rest of the things you'll need. Ikazuchi, where are you?" he shouts. "Coming Admiral!" they hear a little voice as the small girl run out of the building. Both girls look down to see the small girl holding the papers. ( **A/N: I'm not going to write out what Ikazuchi had in the paper, because it is only going to be about the dorms.** ) After hearing all the blabbering about the dormitories, the little girl gives them a salute and says, "Welcome to the Fleet!" Whales could not help but squeal and picks up Ikazuchi and spins her around saying "You're so Cute!" Hood just blushes again saying, "Whales, drop her." The now dizzy destroyer falls to the ground and says, "Captain... are you there?" Suddenly Hood sees something that drops the mood. She looks at Whales and her to looks angrily at the other two. Across from them, There stood two german Dreadnoughts. Battleship Bismarck and Prinz Eugen. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?** " they yelled at each other.

* * *

 **And that is it for this chapter. I will be updating Different from the Rest soon, but I have ran dry of ideas now. Please Review and tell me how you think of this so far. See ya soon~!**


	2. Old enemies could be friends Right?

**There will be a lot more OCs appearing this chapter. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. And to the one guest reviewer, I understand that I spelled Prince of Wales wrong the whole time, I deeply apologise.**

* * *

 _ **Ch.2: Old enemies could turn to friends right?**_

As Hood stared angrily at Bismarck, Bismarck seemed to smirk back at her. "Looks like my old enemy came back to try for another round." she mocks. Hood's anger flashed and she tried to attack Bismarck but Wales held her back. "Onee-san, Don't just over react. This rivalry can't be going on. The past is the past! Please forget about it." she pleads. "Fine. I can't ignore you Prince, but I don't want to see 'her' for a while." Hood sighs as she started to walk away from them. Bismarck and Eugen watches as the two British ship girls walk away. "Nee-san that was not nice to say." Eugen whines. "I was just joking around." she replies as she laughs. _But why does she still react violently to me?_ Bismarck asks as she walks towards the armory section.

* * *

As Hood approaches the cruiser dorm, she felt someone watching her. "Whoever is there, come out. I know you're there." she said. Suddenly 7 destroyers came out of hiding behind the building. "She caught us…" the one with the tied ponytail said. "Hoel-san, you made too much noise, nanodesu." The other with the more darker hair smiled slightly with a sly face. "So sorry, capa~! It was an accident, capa." "What did you guys want from me?" Hood asks as she looks down at the seven destroyers. "We just wanted to ask you why a battleship would be entering the cruiser dorm." one of them asked. Hood laughs. "I'm always mistaken as a battleship. I'm just a battlecruiser." All seven eyes went wide. "You look like a battleship though." they said in unison.

"By the way, what are your names?" Hood asked. "We're a mix of nationalities" the one with the purple hair said. "I'm Akatsuki, head of the Fubuki III class destroyers." she says proudly. "These are my sisters Inazuma and Hibiki." she points at the destroyer with white hair and the one with the tied hair. Then the other four destroyers complain. "You take too long, Akatsuki. A lady doesn't take that long." One of them pipes up. "Fine, I'll let you guys talk." Akatsuki mutters silently, pouting. "We're part of the Fletcher Class destroyers" The leader seemed to shout excitedly, her light brown hair bouncing up and down. "I'm USS Samuel B. Roberts, these are my sisters USS Hoel, USS Johnston, and USS Heermann." she exclaims excitedly. Then they look at her, and spoke in unison."What is your name?" Hood laughs awkwardly and says, "I'm HMS Hood, the pride of the royal navy." she smiles. She looks at the destroyers. They have dazzled faces and weird smiles. "I'll leave you guys for now" she says as she walks away slowly and enters the dorm to find her room.

* * *

Wales walks onto a small area of concrete. _What is this?_ she wonders as she sits down. Suddenly a light cruiser with a large javelin approaches her. "Oh, you must be the new cruiser we just received." she says as her eyes glitter. "Name's Tenryuu. Ya scared?" she asks with a smirk on her face. Wales sighs. "Why does everyone think I'm a cruiser? I'm a battleship. And also, no, I'm not scared. It would be my good friend HMS Warspite who would be more terrifying." Wales said. Frowning, Tenryuu simply looks disappointed. "Fine, you want to duel? You're sitting here on this training field for a purpose right?" she asks as she clutches her javelin closer. "But that would be no fair… I only have a cavalry sword." Wales says. "Than if it is like that, then I guess it would be okay." Tenryuu answers. "By the way, what is your name? I told you mine already." Wales looked up and smiled. "Almost forgot about that. My name is Wales. Prince of Wales." "Well it's nice to meet you Wales. If you excuse me, I'd be practicing here." Tenryuu says bluntly as she starts waving the javelin around. "Okay then, Tenryuu, I'll be on my way then." Wales says as she walks away from the training field. Tenryuu mutters to herself, "So there is another Prince in town… pretty surprising."

While walking taking a walk on a trail, Wales suddenly finds herself getting lost. She looks around to find nothing. Looking back on the trail, she had wandered too far to remember where she was. "Dammit… This happened again." she muttered to herself as she tried to look for a route back. She accidentally tripped and fell face first into the ground. There was a sudden gasp as she fell, but the gasp was not from her. Looking up, she saw another ship girl around the size of her looking down at her. The marks of the german navy appeared across her arm. With a sudden motion, she withdrew her sword and pointed it at her. "Who the hell are you?" she said with a ragged whisper. "Please don't hurt me… I am sorry for what ever I have done…" she cried as she ran off into a patch of trees. "Wait! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" Wales shouted as she ran towards the mysterious girl. Finally spotting her sitting beside a lake side sobbing, Wales sat down beside her. "Go away… I don't like you." the mysterious girl said looking down. "I'm really sorry I threatened you… I only thought you were someone else, that is why." The girl looked up at Wales, her blue eyes widened. "Do I really?" she asked. Wales nodded.

Suddenly she asked a question that somehow surprised Wales. "Would you like to be my friend?" the mysterious girl asked. "I guess it would be okay then." Wales said. The mysterious girl smiled cheerfully. "I want to show you something." she whispered. As Wales followed her, she soon found herself standing beside a large lake covered densely by trees. As Wales looked on wards, the mysterious girl piped up. "This is actually where I live. Back in the great war, my country decided it would be a good idea to hid me from everyone else. I always feel shy around other people since then and this is why I live alone." she said. "You're actually my first friend." Wales looked at her. "By the way, what is your name? My name is Wales, Prince of Wales." Wales asks as she looks at the mysterious girl. The mysterious girl smiles. "My name is Tirpitz. Second Bismarck class dreadnaught."

* * *

 **And that would be the end of this chapter for you guys. I would like to ask you guys a simple question. I have been wanting to post up a apocalyptic story in the Kantai Collection genre stories just like Akyuu's A:AFS, but instead, I would include a zombie apocalypse instead of a Nuclear fallout. Please tell me in the reviews if I should or should not. That is around it, so I'll See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
